gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Matias Montanna/Documentacion/gta3 readme/ReadMe.txt
_______________________________________________________________________ G r a n d T h e f t A u t o III ReadMe.txt _______________________________________________________________________ CONTENTS __________ CONTACT INFORMATION SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS GENERAL INFORMATION INSTALLATION KNOWN ISSUES 3D VIDEO CARD DRIVERS _______________________________________________________________________ CONTACT INFORMATION _____________________ Thank you for purchasing “Grand Theft Auto III”. This ReadMe contains last minute information and troubleshooting tips. For news, hints, and the Grand Theft Auto III community, check out www.rockstargames.com www.take2games.com www.gta3.com For Technical Support Web: www.take2games.com Email: support@take2baltimore.com Phone 410-933-9191 Monday to Friday, 9am-5pm EST. _______________________________________________________________________ SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS ____________________ Supported Operating Systems: Grand Theft Auto III uses Microsoft DirectX 8.1. Supported Operating Systems are: Windows 98 Windows 98 Second Edition Windows Millennium Windows 2000 Professional (Workstation) Windows XP (Home and Professional) The following operating systems are NOT supported: Windows 95 Windows NT (any version) Mac OS Linux BEOS Minimum Hardware Requirements 450 MHz Intel Pentium III or AMD Athlon processor 96 MB of RAM 4 speed CD / DVD drive 700 MB of free hard disk space 16 MB video card with DirectX 8.1 compatible drivers DirectX 8.1 compatible sound card Keyboard Mouse Recommended Hardware Requirements 700(+) MHz Intel Pentium III or AMD Athlon processor 128(+) MB of RAM 8 speed CD / DVD drive 700 MB of free hard disk space 32(+) MB DirectX 8.1 hardware video card DirectX 8.1 compatible sound card with surround sound Gamepad (USB or Joystick Port) Keyboard Mouse _______________________________________________________________________ GENERAL _________ DirectX: Grand Theft Auto III requires Microsoft DirectX 8.1 to run. As a consequence we recommend that the video and sound drivers installed are also DirectX 8.1 compliant. Even better, use a true hardware DirectX 8.0 / DirectX 8.1 card. Windows XP: We recommend manufacturer distributed drivers for Windows XP (i.e. drivers that expose the user controls for changing settings on the particular piece of hardware), instead of the default drivers installed by Microsoft as part of the machine setup process. Memory: Grand Theft Auto III requires at least 96 MB of memory to run. For optimal performance at least 128 MB is recommended (256 MB preferred). Running Applications: Grand Theft Auto III has been designed to take best advantage of the available machine it is running upon, therefore we recommend that you close down all applications before running Grand Theft Auto III. Video Memory: Grand Theft Auto III requires a video card with 16 MB of video memory or greater to run. Grand Theft Auto III will refuse to run if it is launched on a machine with less than 16 MB video memory. AMD K6/2 and K6/III processors: These AMD processors both play Grand Theft Auto III at too low a speed to be acceptable. _______________________________________________________________________ INSTALLATION ______________ Insert Grand Theft Auto III disc one into the CD / DVD drive. If you have Autoplay enabled then the setup routine will automatically launch. If you do not have Autoplay enabled, then use Explorer to navigate Grand Theft Auto III disc one, and manually launch setup.exe Footprint Grand Theft Auto III requires approximately 700 MB of hard disk space. Save Games Grand Theft Auto III uses the “My Documents” directory of the currently logged in user to store the “GTA3 USER FILES” directory. This is where we store save games. This was chosen to allow each user on Windows 2000 or Windows XP to have their own saves. Uninstallation When Grand Theft Auto III is uninstalled, we do not delete the “MP3”, “SKINS” and “GTA3 USER FILES” directories. It is up to the user to remove these manually. _______________________________________________________________________ CONFIGURATION _______________ Sound Provider: The sound API selected inside Grand Theft Auto III options can effect game performance - try alternative sound providers to achieve better results. Try Software, MSS Fast, RSX, Direct Sound Hardware, Direct Sound Software. Dynamic Acoustic Modeling Turn off Dynamic Acoustic Modeling in the Sound Options for a small performance gain. Trails Turning off the Trails effect in Grand Theft Auto III display settings will help increase speed. Screen Resolution Selecting lower Screen Resolutions in Grand Theft Auto III display setup will allow faster gameplay on lower end machines. Also using 16 bit color, instead of 32 bit color, will help in these circumstances. _______________________________________________________________________ TROUBLESHOOTING _________________ Windows XP + nVIDIA based cards (possibly other brands): We have found a possible problem with Windows XP that manifests itself as graphical problems both in the game menu and also during game play. We have traced this problem to be a Windows XP problem. Technically this problem is solved by the use of a newer version of d3d8.dll than is shipped on CD with Windows XP. (The version on the Windows XP CD that has problems is 5.1.26000.0 – versions tested without error include 5.1.2600.15 and 5.1.2600.29) Currently the only way we know to update this dll file is to install the Windows XP Patch: “The Computer Cannot Enter Standby or Hibernate If a Direct3D-Based Screen Saver Is Running (Q306676)” downloadable from the following Web Site: http://download.microsoft.com/download/whistler/Patch/Q306676/WXP/EN- US/Q306676_WXP_SP1_x86_ENU.exe. This update may in the future be available as part of an official Windows XP Service Pack, a Windows XP Compatibility Update, or possibly a DirectX 8.1 update. Power VR Kyro 2 video cards We have been unable to fully support this card due to the nature of rendering on this card, and as a consequence some texture effects do not display correctly, though these are minor. We recommend this video card is used with a 32 bit screen mode, as in 16 bit we discovered a rare depth buffer issue, which is solved in 32 bit. We would also recommend making the following settings changes: => Go to the advanced display properties dialogue Select the Direct 3D page, and create a new profile for gta3.exe, Then inside this profile:- DISABLE W buffer ENABLE external depth / stencil buffer format ENABLE Direct 3d / stencil buffer format ENABLE depth / stencil buffer format ENABLE depth / stencil buffer loading Aureal sound cards: We have noticed a lot of crashing problems reported with Aureal sound cards. This manufacturer has ceased trading and is not issuing new drivers. We have had many problems with supporting Aureal cards in the past, and with currently existing drivers these cannot be cured - though trying non-Aureal Sound Providers may prove to be more successful than the native Aureal Provider. (i.e. Software, MSS Fast, RSX, Direct Sound Hardware, Direct Sound Software). Motherboard based sound chips: We have found certain motherboard based sound chipsets do not report having a hardware sound buffer, and crash with Grand Theft Auto III. We found that running Microsoft’s “DXDIAG” and performing the sound tests, will present the user with an error message saying that a hardware buffer is not supported, and would you like to use a software buffer. Selecting a software buffer will allow this sound chipset to work with Grand Theft Auto III. Hard Disk Defrag If you are experiencing short, periodic slowdowns whilst driving, Grand Theft Auto III may be having trouble retrieving data at a fast enough rate from your hard disk. It is recommended that you run your systems Defragmentation utility regularly to allow optimum speed in the game’s performance. _______________________________________________________________________ 3D VIDEO DRIVERS __________________ We recommend using the latest available Video drivers for your video card. Where available use the video chipset manufacturers “Reference” drivers in preference to video card manufacturer customized drivers or Microsoft WHQL certified drivers. Below for convenience are common video card manufacturer’s websites. Grand Theft Auto III may not support some or all video cards by a particular manufacturer. Inclusion of a manufacturer in this list does not mean there are any assurances of compatibility. 3Dfx Interactive - http://www.3dfx.com/ 3Dlabs - http://www.3dlabs.com/ Asus - http://www.asus.com/ ATI - http://support.atitech.ca/ Aztech Labs - http://www.aztechlabs.com/ Canopus - http://www.canopuscorp.com/ Creative Labs - http://www.creativelabs.com/ Diamond Multimedia - http://www.diamondmm.com/ Elsa Technology - http://www.elsa.de/ Guillemot - http://www.guillemot.com/ Hercules (see Guillemot) - http://www.guillemot.com/ I/O Magic - http://www.iomagic.com/ Jaton - http://www.jaton.com/ Leadtek - http://www.leadtek.com/ Matrox - http://www.matrox.com/ NVIDIA - http://www.nvidia.com/ Orchid (see Diamond MM) - http://www.diamondmm.com/ SIII Incorporated - http://www.sIII.com/ SiS - http://www.sis.com.tw/ VIA Technologies - http://www.viatech.com/ VideoLogic - http://www.videologic.com/ _______________________________________________________________________ This software and documentation Copyright © 2002 Rockstar Games.